The Adventures Of SuperDave!
by Dr.Squidge
Summary: This is only a bit of fun. No seriousness intended! So Yeah there will be some rather silly stuff in here hehe. It's basically a story devoted to SuperDave!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little something that I started because my friend Lou (Who is infact featured as a murder victim) and I were a wee bit hyper (due to 3 cans of Red Bull (it gives you wings!), lots of popping candy and trips to two different parks) and were discussing SuperDave so here I am writing SuperDave his very own story it's only a bit of fun and I apologise if it's boring/unfunny/pointless etc.

Reviews Welcome!

The Adventures Of SuperDave!

Twas another peaceful night in the Las Vegas crime lab. Gil Grissom and his team of skilled CSIs were just arriving to begin the graveyard shift and just as they were walking in, Grissom was handed 3 case files, 3 murders already? It was beginning to look like it was going to be a busy night.

"Right 3 cases, 3 teams of 2. Nick, you're with Greg. Cath, you go with Warr and Sara your with me." He handed a file to Nick Stokes and one to Catherine Willows and then he walked briskly out with Sara at his heels. The three teams left for their respective crime scenes and the lab was quiet once more apart from the odd shuffling of lab rats.

Grissom pulled up outside an old workshop just a couple of miles off the strip. The old workshop was for Carl's Carpentry, a not-so-well known brand who made wooden things. The police were already on the scene and the front of the workshop was illuminated by their flashing lights. Grissom clambered out of the Denali and strolled up to the owner of the shop, Mr Carl Carpenter, he looked slightly bemused about the fact that a dead body turned up in his shop.

"So Mr Carpenter, did you know the victim?" Grissom asked.

"'Course I did! That's me best chair maker in the whole business! Name's Gary Tipp. His family records etc will be in the database, you're welcome to look if ya need to…" Mr Carpenter replied

"Well thank you… If we need anymore we'll ask." Sara said as she began to wander over the entrance into the building. Grissom quickly caught up and they went inside together. They found something rather strange. A man, presumably Gary Tipp, was on the floor with a glue stick from a glue gun beside his head. Taking a closer look Sara saw that the victim had glue blocking his nostrils and his mouth had also been glued shut.

"Well I'd say this guy met a sticky end." Sara said.

"Please, can we spare the groan-inducing puns?"

"Well sorry! I couldn't help it! It was an urge!"

"Now, we need to know his COD and probable TOD… Sara you know what to do."

Sara reached for her cell phone, dialled a number and said:

"Yeah we got a homicide… We need… SuperDave!"

Soon the unmistakable music of SuperDave was heard and the roar of his GMC Denali engine accompanied it. SuperDave was coming. The SUV pulled up outside, the engine was turned off and a confident, silver case carrying SuperDave walked up towards the crime scene.

"So guys what do ya need?" SuperDave asked.

"We need COD and probable TOD ASAP SuperDave!" Sara said.

"No Problem." And SuperDave swiftly went to work, whipping out his liver thermometer he quickly confirmed:

"Your vic's been dead for around 7 hours; he died around 3pm this afternoon. And as for COD that's not difficult. He died due to Asphyxiation, caused by the glue."

"Thanks SuperDave!" Grissom said.

"It's alright Gil. I live to help!" And with that SuperDave exited heading for his car. The engine started, the music played and SuperDave left the scene.

Warrick and Catherine arrived at Bernie's Pizza Place, a small restaurant in an area a little way from the strip, the location of their murder case. Again the front of the scene was illuminated by the flashing blue and red of the police lights and yellow tape surrounded the scene. They walked inside to find a woman slumped against an oven, smothered in blood, with lots of thin cuts across her face and neck. A bloody pizza slice was sat on the work-surface next to her.

"Hmmm… On today's menu we have a special Sandra Cowell pizza, with extra blood." Warrick said, reading the name on her apron.

"Well that's what I'd order if I hadn't already eaten." Catherine said sarcastically.

"We'll have to come back later, see if it's still on the menu…" Warrick was beginning to laugh.

"I suppose that depends on how quickly we work! If we're really unlucky we'll miss the first slice!" Catherine said.

"Nah! Doc Robbins will defiantly wait for us!"

"True, but before we do anything, what do we need?"

"COD and TOD?"

"Yep, so who do we need to call?"

Warrick reached for his cell phone, scrolled through his contact list and called, he soon said:

"Yep, I'm calling out SuperDave!" As quickly as he had started it Warrick cut the connection and said:

"He's on his way."

Pretty soon the familiar music and engine could be heard, and then the brisk footsteps approaching the crime scene. Then SuperDave appeared in the doorway with his case at his side.

"What have you guys got?"

"A female chef, with lots of cuts, hopin' you could give us TOD and possible COD?" Warrick said.

"I sure can." And SuperDave took out his trusty liver thermometer and like greased lightening he had an answer. "TOD was around 6 hours ago. Your vic died around 4pm this afternoon."

"How about COD?" Catherine inquired.

"Well it's not easy to tell, but my SuperSenses reckon it's this cut right here, looks like it severed her jugular vein. I'll know more at the morgue."

"Thanks SuperDave, you've shed some light on this subject."

"Just doin' my job Catherine." SuperDave turned, and strode out and the music could be heard once more. Almost a SuperDave theme song.

Nick and Greg parked on the driveway of 1492 Kingston Avenue, their crime scene. The two men got out of their SUVs and headed towards the front of the house, which as always was illuminated by the lights from the police cars. They could see that Brass was interviewing someone, who was presumably who called the incident in so the two CSIs steered clear. They got inside to find a young girl couldn't be much beyond 15, sprawled across the living room carpet. Around her body were small yellow crystals and in her hand was an empty red sachet that previously held Fizz Wizz Popping Candy.

"Hey wow! I haven't had this stuff since I was in like, I dunno 5th Grade!" Greg said picking up the sachet with latexed fingers.

"Man, Fizz Wizz, I didn't know they still sold this stuff. Hmmm, I may have to pick up a couple a' packets…" Nick said, peering over Greg's shoulder.

"Yeah me too… I bet I can eat more of that stuff at one time than you can!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah! You know me too well Nick."

"Well in that case, you're on! But I guess we better process the scene first…" Nick said in a slightly more serious note.

"Awww… Ok" Greg said in a sulky way as he pouted.

"Hey! Don't give me that look!" Nick nudged his friend.

"What look?" Greg said, his smile instantly returning. "Hey Nick…"

"What?"

"We got a body, so we're gonna need COD and TOD."

"Alright go on G, call him."

"Yay!" Greg grabbed his cell phone, hit a few buttons then had his phone to his ear and he was bouncing slightly.

"This is CSI Sanders, we need… SuperDave!" A few seconds later he put his phone back in his pocket and said:

"He's coming."

Soon the theme song was heard accompanied by its sister engine note, and SuperDave was quickly on the scene.

"Busy night tonight guys." SuperDave said setting his case on the floor.

"Yeah, but SuperDave can handle it. Can you give us COD and TOD?" Greg said.

Reaching into the depths of his case SuperDave pulled out his liver thermometer and with breakneck speed had the results that the CSIs needed.

"For starters, it appears that you don't know your own vic's name." SuperDave said, smiling.

"You're right, we don't" Nick answered

"Then I shall tell you. Her name is Louise Quartermain, Brass was speaking to her mother outside. And TOD is around 5 hours ago, so your vic died around 5pm this evening."

"How about COD? There's not much to tell you but hey maybe SuperDave can work it out!" Greg said.

"Seeing as I do like to amuse my fans, I'll see if I can tell you." He pottered around for a bit and then SuperDave said:

"I have a conclusion. Your victim died due to poisoning from this popping candy!"

"But how do you know?" Nick asked.

"As a lover of popping candy myself, I know the distinct smell of Fizz Wizz and these crystals, which incidentally were also in the vic's mouth and throat, do not smell like Fizz Wizz!"

"Wow! SuperDave you're amazing!" Nick said.

"Thanks Nick, I try my best to help you guys." SuperDave turned on his heels and left the scene, the music started up again and Greg swore that he heard SuperDave say:

"SuperDave… AWAY!!!" as he drove away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a short chapter I'm afraid but I must say that this story is fun to write and I hope its fun for you to read R+R please

Oh and **CSI3Lyra** Thanks for the Cupcakes Much appreciated!!

Chapter 2

Everyone had returned from their crime-scenes with fresh batches of evidence and were now all assembled around various tables in the morgue. Doc Robbins was talking to Grissom and Sara, SuperDave was explaining something to Nick and Greg whilst Catherine and Warrick were getting trace evidence off of the body.

"So you see Greg, I was right. The tox screen showed that there were high levels of Nitrobenzene. Which was incidentally what was inside that Fizz Wizz packet. Nitrobenzene can be found as bright yellow crystals, just like the popping candy however what gave it away to me was the almond odor." SuperDave said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Man, you knew that that poppin' candy was fake just by sniffing it? SuperDave you really are amazing!" Greg said.

"I took another look at your body Grissom and I can tell you that cause of death was as David said, Asphyxiation." Doc Robbins reported.

"This guy surely had to put up a fight… Any defensive wounds?" Grissom said scratching his chin.

"Yes. Some on both wrists and forearms and I found some skin cells underneath several fingernails."

"Good, that should give us some ID on our killer."

"Found anything yet Cath?" Warrick said stretching.

"Not yet… Oh, wait a sec…" She said suddenly bending over the head of their victim.

"What have you found?"

Catherine let out a long sigh:

"Finally something significant besides the cheese and olives in the cut I've found a hair that doesn't match the victim's color. Could give us an ID on the killer."

"Bag it then." Warrick said returning to his fine-combing.

Suddenly the lights snapped off and the room began to fill with sleeping gas. The soft thuds of collapsing people was soon heard as each member of the team drifted into a deep, deep slumber…

Dave awoke feeling groggy and cranky. He clumsily got to his feet and dusted himself down. The room seemed hazy and he could no longer see any of his co-workers in the morgue with him. He looked around with bleary eyes and he could see that he was completely alone in the morgue, aside from the tenants of course.

Still feeling a bit woozy Dave went out looking for everyone to find out what had happened. Searching every corridor, lab and office he could find no-one, not even Hodges who was usually sucking up to Grissom or in his lab. _Strange… Where is everyone? It can't be the morning its too dark and day shift is nowhere to be seen… _Dave pondered while searching until he saw a strange piece of orange paper floating down in front of him. He reached up and took it. It was a note. It read:

_SuperDave,_

_Yes I know who you are. I wanted to meet you myself but you would never see me! So now I have devised a brilliant way to meet you in all your Super Hero Glory!! _

_You're wondering why I'm writing this I presume. Well you may have noticed how the entire building is empty apart from you. That is because everyone who works there is currently sitting in my jail cell! And it's up to you to save them! Come prepared, I'll make sure you never forget me…_

_The Mighty Zobot_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thought that came to him after reading was _What The Hell?!_ SuperDave was having trouble comprehending that some psycho had managed to take everyone from the crime lab at once. It's not the easiest thing to think about when you've only been up from sleeping gas for a short time. He started out not believing that the note was true but as he mooched through the building he began to realize that in fact: some psycho HAD managed to take everyone from the crime lab at once. SuperDave let out a long sigh.

"Gah, this is just what I need. No sooner do I wake up, I have rescue everyone." He grabbed his LVPD Coroner jacket, subconsciously picked up his coroner kit and hopped into his SUV. Then it dawned on him: _Duh… I have no idea where the hell I'm going… Perhaps there was something more on the note._ He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper on which the note was written. He searched it and as he'd thought on the back was the address: 3725 Oxford Boulevard. He knew where it was, there had been a crime scene just a couple of streets down from it. He carefully reversed the SUV out of the LVPD car park, whacked it into DRIVE and sped off towards the highway.

Around half an hour later SuperDave arrived at the neat little house that sat upon the grounds of 3725 Oxford Boulevard. He got out of his SUV grabbed his kit, and strode up to the front door.

"David Phillips, LVPD. Open Up." He said banging on the door. He waited for a few seconds before banging again. "Excuse me, Las Vegas Police, Open Up!" He was about to knock for a third time when the door opened. An eerie voice echoed:

"Come in… We've been expecting you…" And from behind the door appeared a man in a cheese suit. "Follow me, my mistress awaits you."

For the second time that night all Dave could think was _What The Hell?! _He was being led down some dark corridor by a weirdo in a cheese costume. _Hmmmm… Just like the movies…_

Soon they reached the end of the winding corridor and Dave found himself in a huge lab, with machines and equipment that he'd only seen in catalogues. And in the centre of all the technology stood a giant swivel chair in which there seemed to be someone sat.

"Presenting SuperDave." The cheesy butler said.

"Ah so at last you come. I was awaiting your arrival." The person in the chair said.

David wasn't really paying much attention. He was too busy looking around and thinking: _Man, this is getting more and more like a comic book every minute. Now all that's left is a… _He looked up as the swivel moved around to reveal the woman sat in it.

"Supervillain…" He thought aloud.

"Cheeves, leave us." She said to the man dressed as cheese and he bowed, turned and left. "I am the Almighty Zobot! And this is my lair." She said as the lights slowly came on. Now David could see what The Almighty Zobot looked like, she did look like a villain straight out of one of the comic books from his childhood. She was tall with long dark hair which was tipped with green. She had a long flowing black cape hemmed with green, a pair of green shorts accompanied by a black top bearing the logo of a 3-pronged spork. In her right hand she held a huge spork with green tipped spikes and across her eyes she wore a black mask.

Seeing that SuperDave clearly wasn't paying much attention to her The Almighty Zobot stood up and shouted:

"I said, I am the Almighty Zobot and you are standing in my lair!" She let her eyes fall on SuperDave and upon seeing his 'costume' she said:

"Oh. You're a bit boring aren't you?"

"Huh. What are you talking about?" David said confused.

"Well, you're SuperDave and your costume's a bit boring isn't it."

"Costume… I don't have a costume…"

"Well! That will not do! I refuse to talk to you until you get a decent costume!" she said before crossing her arms and turning away.

"But, where can I find a costume?" David said.

"In the back. There is a phone box, step into it… Sigh, do I have to explain? Surely you read comics when you were a child?"

Completely and utterly confused Coroner David Phillips made his way to the back of the room to find a door labeled, 'Changing Room'. He was about to enter when the woman said:

"Oh and seeing as I have a few visitors I think they'd like to see your new costume." As she finished her sentence an image flickered into life on her television screen. It was David's friends and colleagues, every one of them stuck in one room.

Filled with new courage to save his friends David stepped into the room not knowing what to expect and when he stepped out again, the jaws of everyone hit the floor…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Out of the smoke and into the light stepped David although he was no longer just David. Dressed all in blue except for a red cape, boots and gloves all rimmed with black, he was now SuperDave, Coroner of Justice! The Almighty Zobot stared in amazement,

"Well now that you are properly outfitted shall we begin again?" she said.

"Yes, let's." he replied.

"Ahem! I am, The Almighty Zobot! And you are standing in my lair!" She shouted.

"Erm… According to your letter you are the Mighty Zobot…" SuperDave interrupted.

"Well… Yes I was, but then I added the 'Al' Almighty sounds sooo much better than just plain Mighty!"

"Point taken." He said.

"Now Superman…" Zobot started.

"DAVE!! It's SuperDAVE!! Note the SD on my suit not just S, SD! I am not Superman!"

"Sorry… Now SuperDave, I have lured you here into my trap using your precious friends as bait! How do you feel?"

"Rather ridiculous actually…"

"SILENCE!! Now I bet you're wondering why I wanted you here."

"An enlightening would be nice."

"Well, for all my life I have wanted to be a superhero just like those in the comic books. I knew I could never have the powers so I had to stick with technology instead. I wanted to create the tools needed to become a real live superhero but every research lab I went to just laughed at me. Drove me away. It was them that twisted me to become the superVillain that I am now. Then I heard your name mentioned on the news…"

"My name?"

"Yes SuperDave. I heard one of your CSI buddies call you SuperDave and my assumptions were confirmed. There was in reality another like I once wanted to be, who was a superhero."

"But…" SuperDave started.

"But nothing! I knew it; I knew there had to be another. And now I've found you! So maybe a couple of people had to be sacrificed to get to you but that's why I'm a supervillain."

"You don't understand! I'm not a superhero!" SuperDave shouted.

During most of this conversation, the entire workforce of the LVPD building had been in hysterics. And they could clearly see that this woman was not right in head. They tried to compose themselves as the conversation went on…

"What?! What do you mean?" Zobot snapped.

"Well SuperDave is just my nickname, I'm just the assistant coroner at the Las Vegas Police Department…"

"You mean that I went through all of this effort for nothing…"

"I'm afraid so ma'am."

"Well… In that case, I suppose I'd better let you and your friends go…"

"That would be helpful."

"But first, let me indulge myself a little teensy bit more…" The Almighty Zobot lifted her spork and began to aim to the tips towards SuperDave. "You see SuperDave, when people mess with me, I get annoyed. And when I get annoyed, people get hurt. You see these green tips? You know what's behind them?"

SuperDave looked at the tips, he wasn't sure what they were but he had a pretty good idea, he began to run.

"Oh so you feel like playing a little cat and mouse huh? Well alright, I'll give you a 3 second head start. 3-2-1 Head Start Over!"

Not being particularly athletic SuperDave ran with all his might away from the crazed woman with a gun behind him and towards what appeared to be an empty wall. Hoping that this suit may have hidden strengths he ran at the wall and kept going. As luck would have it he ran straight into a secret door which led down to the basement; where incidentally his friends were being held.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stood in their makeshift prison, the employees of LVPD watched in awe as SuperDave tumbled down to their level. He landed with a _thud_ and the prisoners erupted in laughter. SuperDave got up, brushed himself down and stood glaring at his friends. After 5 minutes his friends had not stopped laughing so he made his annoyance known with an:

"Ahem!" It didn't seem to work so he tried again but this time louder: "AHEM!!" His friends heard him that time and their laughter stopped abruptly, taking the opportunity SuperDave continued:

"God! I come here to save you and what do you do? Laugh?! I should just go and leave you here!"

"Hey! SuperDave, man! You wouldn't leave us here. You love us all too much!" Nick said trying to with SuperDave round.

"Grr… Touché! You're right, I love you guys too much so I guess I'd better bust ya outta there huh?"

"That would be nice." Grissom replied. SuperDave stepped back, _Right, time to see what this suit can do… _he thought. He closed his eyes and reached far into the depths of the nylon. _Aha! That'll tell me!_ He thought as he found a subconscious list of all his new powers. Running an imaginary finger down the imaginary list he found something that sounded like it could prove useful: SuperStrength. _Hehe, I've been called a nerd for years… not necessarily to my face but hey, now's the time to prove them wrong! _Dave thought as he opened his eyes. He walked casually up to the bars surrounding his friends and he was about to open them when behind him he heard:

"There you are you sneak! Now you're mine!"

"Oh jeez, not this again." SuperDave sighed as he turned around to find himself with the tip of a spork just millimetres from his nose.

"Any last words impostor?" Zobot said with a malevolent smile.

"Yes, in fact I do. Oh My God!! Look behind you! There's a three headed superhero on a donkey!" SuperDave shouted.

"Huh?! Where?" Zobot said as she turned to look.

"Oh, that's my cue!" SuperDave muttered as he turned and ran.

"I don't see a… HEY!!!" Zobot turned back around to see SuperDave running towards the door. "Damn! I can't believe I fell for that…" she murmured as she chased after him.

For about 20 minutes the two were running across the room, from left to right and back again. The eyes of the prisoners were following the pair left and right then back until they became too confused to concentrate.

"Gah! I'm tired of this! SuperDave stand and fight like a man!" The villain shouted.

"Fine… Wait; gimme a sec!" SuperDave returned to his imaginary checklist and found something perfect for the battle that was sure to be coming.

"Are you done yet?" Zobot was growing impatient.

"Sure." SuperDave turned around, eyes fixed on his opponent, clutching something in his hands with a smile playing about his lips. "I'm ready when you are."


End file.
